


Our to be continue

by Jihoonieislife



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihoonieislife/pseuds/Jihoonieislife
Summary: " I know you, I think. " He stared again." I know you and I am sure of it." I blurted out.





	Our to be continue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second fanfic. My English is not the best and I just wrote what I thought so it's gonna be kinda messy. Anyhow, please enjoy and comment!

I have always notice the eyes that is staring at me, the beautiful starry sky eyes of a certain Park Jihoon. He told the whole Korea he is a fan of mine, but to be honest even without him saying he is mine, I would have make him mine. 

He has always been cute and handsome. The first time I met him, it wasn't when he is as Wanna One but it was when Jungkook's graduation. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

"Where did Jimin and Jungkook go? Seriously just leaving me here thinking I will know the way to go to the van even though this is my first time here." I cursed under my breath while walking under the hot sun while wearing a mask and sunglasses. I stumbled and fell on top of someone.

" Owww...Oh oh, I am so sorry, are you okay?" I nervously asked the kid that was under me. He was so small and CUTE. I stared at him and forgot the world. His cute doe eyes and look at that cute red lips and OMG his long and beautiful eyelashes. Even if I am the world most handsome men I have to admit he is so much more cuter than I am. 

" I will be okay if you get off me instantly." He snarled while I hurriedly detached myself from him. Looking at him holding his head weirdly, I can't help but to ask again. 

" Are you sure you are okay? " I nervously asked while thinking of the bad consequences of accidentally bashing onto someone and be the headline of the day. 

" I am fine." He scanned through me like I am some kind of monster before he blurted out. 

" I know you I think." He stared again.

" Are you perhaps, lost? " He curiously asked. Feeling embarrassed, I nodded. 

" Have you called anyone? " He asked again with me shaking my head and dumbly smiled. 

" I left my phone in the van. " I smiled my most sincere smile.

" Do you want to borrow my phone? " He hurriedly took out his phone while I think hard. 

"Do you happens to know Jeon Jungkook from your school?" I asked and he nodded. 

" He is the ex school president while I am the current school president so I do know him. Wait let me call him for you." He called and smiled while I look away feeling a bit shy. 

" Hyungnim, yes...ok.....ok... Here mister, the phone. " He offered while smiling. 

" Hyung are you lost again? " Jungkook asked with Jimin laughing hardly. 

" Yeah but I am with your super cute junior so I am fine I think" I forced a smile when that super cute stranger stared at me. 

" Hyung I am in the auditorium right now with Jimin for the graduation speech so I cannot go there at the moment so could you please wait for a while and pass the phone to Jihoonie?" Jungkook asked guiltily while I just smile.

" It's okay, take your time. It should be me who is sorry to cannot attend your graduation ceremony and I will pass the phone to Jihoonie, you can talk to him. " I am surprised how smoothly his cute name roll out from my tongue. Jihoonie looked at me, shocked on how I know his name but still take the phone from me. 

" Okay..yes.. Hyung..at the 101 garden...okay...see you later hyungnim." Jihoon ended the call and looked at me. I stared back and realised that he is not just cute but super CUTE too.

" First of all, hi mister my name is Park Jihoon and Jungkook hyungnim told me to take care of you." He offered his hand and bowed while I do the same. 

" Hi my name is...Jack, my name is Jack. Nice to meet you." I lied because I wasn't supposed to be here due to the schedule plus I lied to my manager saying I am not feeling well so I came here secretly. 

" Actually I have been following you around. So sorry! Cause I thought you were a suspicious person so once again sorry! " He suddenly bowed a 90 degree bow and he looks very apologetic. Look at his cute antics I can't help but to laugh. 

" Hahahaah, it's fine. Well technically I looked kinda suspicious." I pointed my sunglasses and mask. 

" I am sorry... " He lowered his head even lower and I smiled wider because of his cuteness and decided to tease him. 

" You have to compensate me. " I folded my arms together, pretending to be angry while he nervously fidgets.

" What can I do for you then.. " he asked softly while I smile even wider. 

" You have to tell me who do you like in BTS." I smiled while he just flinched, didn't expect the question said. 

" Of course Jungkook hyungnim. He is cool and good at singing but... " I frowned a little feeling jealous. I don't know why but I really want him to say he like me.

" But I love V sunbae. He is strong, handsome, cool person. I really really love him. " He smiled widely, eyes filled with admiration. Looking at him like that, I felt guilty and upset to not be able to achieve his expectations.

" I don't know. Every time I looked at him, it's like he has no goal in his mind and has nothing in life that he actually wants. He is like an empty shell. " It's true I have lost all the goals I used to have and I felt so empty inside. I lowered my head as I feel sad. He just stared at me quietly and then smile. 

" Hmm, that's why I think he is a strong person. If like you say, he has no goal but he still make his fans happy like I am happy just to see him on music show. He is truly a strong and great person." He smiled adorably while I am slightly shocked at the unexpected answer. 

" The fact that he is willing to face his problems also shows that he is a strong person so in future no matter what he does, I will support this great and strong person. " He smiled with admiration while I looked at the beautiful him and smile. Not only he has a beautiful face and also have a beautiful personality. Oh shit, I think I am falling for him. 

" I think you are a strong person too. " He calmly stated while I asked him curiously.

" Because you are not afraid of the army that is going to come after you when you say that." He smiled and winked. I wished time could stop for me to forever stay in here, the receiving end of his everything. 

" Actually if army sees me, they will cry. " I proudly claimed after composing myself while Jihoon looked at me with confusion. 

" It's because I am.. " I was rudely interrupted by Jeon Jungkook. 

" Hyunggg I came Jihoonie I came!!" Jungkook couldn't hide his excitement of seeing Jihoonie shouted while Jihoonie just stood there, slightly flustered at Jungkook's excitement. Jungkook came and hugged Jihoonie while smiling and introduce me to him. 

" Jihoonie, this is my manager. The guy I told you before, the nice sweet hyung." Jungkook lied while I was about to defend myself Jimin covered my mouth with a bit too much force and whispered.

" Hyung you are not supposed to be here, remember? " Jimin reminded while I defend for Jihoonie. 

" But he is a good and cute guy.. " Jimin shook his head and whispered back. 

" I know he is harmless and nice. Look how Jungkook treats him. " Jimin pointed at the Jungkook who is ruffling and patting Jihoonie's head while I feel very annoyed and jealous for some reason. Jimin looked at me and smiled knowingly.

" Tae ah it's better to not tell him now because you need to meet up his expectations for your first meeting and give him a surprise. He is going to big one day so when that one day come don't miss your chance. " Jimin winked and smiled knowingly when I rethink about it and return the smile back.

" Deal. But you gonna treat me chicken for listening to you. " I smirked while he sighed exasperatedly. 

" You will thank me in future, Tae." He sighed defeatedly while I just do a peace sign. After finished playing with Jihoon, he grabbed his hand and walked towards us while feeling jealous I quickly grabbed Jihoon's arm and glared at Jungkook.

" Don't hurt him." I gritted my teeth while Jungkook just let go of his hand exaggeratingly and smiled. 

" Woah hyung don't kill me. I only held hands with him. " He smirked while MY Jihoonie looks confused as ever. I am still glaring at him while he just dragged me away.

" Come on hyung we have schedules. Bye Jihoonie see you soon. " Jungkook dragged me while smiling sweetly at Jihoonie with Jimin half dragging me while I protested with all my might. 

" Jihoonieeee call me hyung too!!!" I shouted desperately as I was dragged further and further while he smiled and shook his head. 

" Bye Jack hyung see you next time. " Jihoonie smiled sweetly. 

We will meet, Jihoonie. Even if it takes forever I will wait for you. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

" Jungkook ah did you vote for Jihoonie already?!!!" I half screamed while voting furiously for a certain someone. 

" I voted just now hyung so would you stop disturbing me and let me play my game!" Jungkook shouted while I turned to find my next target. 

" Jimin ah vote for Jihoonie! " I spotted Jimin in front of the bathroom after taking a shower while he just shook his head and screamed back. 

" Wait let me dry my hair first Tae. " He screamed back while I continue voting for Jihoonie. 

" Jin hyung vote for Jihoonie or else I will tell RM hyung you are eating again! " I threatened the poor Jin secretly eating at the back. 

" Are you still voting for him? You have been voting for him since yesterday and not even a single time I see you you are doing something else than voting for that cute boy." Jin grabbed one of his food while standing beside him. 

"But today is the last day he has to get in!" I claimed excitedly while Jin just keep munching his food.

" Don't you want to vote on live, Taehyung ah?" RM walked past him and asked. 

" Can I? " I looked at him anticipatingly while he just shook his head.

" One of my friends can't go today so he gave the pass to me so if you want.. " I snatched it from his hand and smiled. 

" Thanks RM. I am going out now!" I happily skipped out of the house and smiled leaving all my members sighing defeatedly. 

" He didn't bring any sunglasses or mask. Good job. " Sugar waved my sunglasses and mask while all my members laughed hysterically.

" Typical boys in love. " Hope laughed. 

" Let's hope he get in without anyone noticing him. " RM shook his head defeatedly. 

..........................................................................................

 

In the Produce 101 live

I was really nervous to see Jihoonie again. I used various weird accounts to follow his social media so it felt like a long time to see him. I stalked him on every social media he has. I loved him too much. Normally I was stalked by fans but it seems its the opposite now as I am stalking my number 1 fan. It was really amazing with all the screams and fangirling there. I squeezed in just nice and landed in front of him when he sings always. When he saw me, he winked and smiled. Fuck, my life is in danger. Seeing him happily singing with his friends makes me feel warm and happy for him even though a bit of jealousy arisen when some of his friends hugged him. What's wrong with me!!! After a few happy moments to see him, the final ranking was announced. When he was chosen for a candidate for number 1, I honestly wished he can be number 1 but he didn't. He looks fine about it even though the throbbing pain I felt for him was real. It's okay Jihoonie even though you are not number 1 you are my number 1. Every episodes I watched he was always working hard but was always evil edited out. Sometimes he was forced to say things that is against his will. I was honestly sad and angry for him. If he wasn't evil edited, more people will see his cute side and will love him.. I watched him trying very hard despite having antis and haters. People thinks he is just a pretty face and nothing else. I have seen his beautiful personality. He is everything, to me. 

I see him struggling falling in places. Even when asked he can't show his frustrations but was forced and asked about how does it feel to fall in ranking. I hate it, I hate it so much. Now I see him trying to hold back his tears trying hard not to let anyone worried about him, trying, hard. It hurts so much, my heart. I have never feel so strongly about something. I too along with him trying to hold back the tears accumulating. Now see, Jihoonie you are sitting so tall and felt so further away from me. You siting there looks like an angel, so far far away from me, almost as if you are untouchable. I love you. 

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

At the MMA 

You there siting really nervously was very cute. The way you carefully drink your water is cute too. The way you shyly took a few glance from me was cute too. The way you nervously introduce yourself to me was cute too but now it's my turn to say. 

" Hhhi V sunbaenim. I am Park Jihoon from Wanna One. I am a big fan of you and I.... I... " You staggered cutely while I just chuckled.

" I know you and I am sure of it. " I blurted out while you looked as confused as ever. 

" You took a long time, Jihoonie. I am your Jack hyung." I smiled. 

" I missed you."


End file.
